


Riverdale like no other

by Mabel_ted19



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_ted19/pseuds/Mabel_ted19
Summary: When Betty moves to Riverdale High with her Serpent friends what will everyone think.





	Riverdale like no other

Elizabeth Cooper, A Prologue:

Hi, my name is Elizabeth Jones but luckily people call me Betty. My parents are the king and queen of the serpents, a local, gang of Riverdale and since my older sister doesn’t want to be a serpent, I am heir to the throne. I lived on Riverdale’s southside all my life and I’ve never been anywhere else. I always thought my life was complete and exactly the way I wanted it. Turns out I was wrong…

My parents are Fp and Alice Jones. They have been together since high school. They are still incredibly in love and the only reason I believe love exists and despite what some people in Riverdale might say about them they are still amazing parents.

My older sister Polly always wanted what she called a “better” life on Riverdale’s northside, the rich side, some would say but they are all just fake and secretly just as screwed up as everyone else in this town is.   
My best friend in the entire world is Antoinette Topaz:

But never ever make the mistake of calling her that, she goes by Toni. She is very loyal and protective, and I would trust her with my life.

These two are some serpents my age and close friends of mine, their names are fangs and Sweet pea. Both incredibly loyal and protective just like Toni. I guess you could say those are some qualities you will find all of the serpents, the serpents are a family, people are willing to die for each other.

This is my older brother Joaquin, we are blood related unlike what people may say, but we look completely different. He looks after everyone he has ever meet.

Forsythe- A Prologue.

My name is Jughead, well actually my full name is Forsythe Hiram Lodge the second, but I hate that name almost as much as much as Hiram Lodge the first, also known as my father, the man that is responsible for us to move from New York to a small town called Riverdale. He has some business to do here which can’t mean anything good for the town. I hate going to a new school with new people. I like to be on my own, but you know who is the complete opposite… 

My twin sister Veronica Lodge, the outgoing type, that easily makes friends and loves partying. She is also daddy’s little girl. She is already in some way connected and involved in his business called ‘Lodge industries’ and although my mum will forever deny this, Veronica was always the favourite for exactly those reasons, she helps with the business. I sit in my room, almost always grounded, and write or walk through the streets of New York to take pictures. My tree passions; writing, photography and shouting at my dad. As for my mine and Ronnie’s relationship, its sort of a love, hate situation. We do talk to each other and hang out here and there but I doubt if we would if we weren’t siblings and she is just the complete opposite of me.  
My parents are Hiram and Hermione:  
My mom has always stuck by my dad, she runs his business with him but she doesn’t want veronica involved because its too dangerous although she’s still apart of it. They always put a fake smile on and pretend everything is fine. My entire family does and I’m sick of it, and now I have to move to a small town where I cant escape my own house because there couldn’t be anything interesting about Riverdale. 

 

Betty woke up at 8am on September 1st, way to early according to her but an excited blonde was sitting on the edge of her bed, shaking Betty lightly. Betty was immediately annoyed and wondered where Toni was. Toni moved in with them when FP noticed that she was either sleeping at Southside high or the Whyte Wyrm. Toni technically had her own room, but a lot of the time the two girls fell asleep, talking in Betty’s room. Right now Toni wasn’t here and Betty’s thoughts came back to Polly, wondering what she wants right now, this huge smile on her face,  
“Oh my god Betty, have you read the news?”Betty was still not fully awake<“What do you want Polly?” She asked grumpily. Polly ignored the grumpily tone and answered happily, “Open your emails now Betty.” Betty did as much and saw an email from Southside high, she opened it and started reading:

Dear students and parents,  
We have to inform you that Southside High is sandy closing down. Mayor McCoy and Sheriff Keller decided that Southside High is a place in Riverdale that is not safe for young children. The drug dealing and gang activity has drastically increased throughout the last few years and reach a point that endangers the students of this school. All students from Southside High will transfer to a different school. The following students will transfer to Riverdale High:

Betty quickly scanned the list only to find Toni’s, Sweet Pea’s, Fang’s, Polly’s, Joaquin’s and her own name.   
Betty was not excited to go there, “so that is what you are so excited about? Southside High is closing and we are transferring to Riverdale High.”  
“Its amazing, isn’t it?” Polly said. Betty was already annoyed up so early and her sisters happy tone didn’t help with that, “not if you ask me.”Toni walked into the room, “I have to agree with Betty. I mean I don’t think all Northsiders are horrible, but the think we are. We will have to deal with a load of Bullshit once we go there.” Betty agreed with Toni and then noticed another email. She opened it and quickly scanned over it. “Cheryl Blossom sent out an email, inviting us all to a labour day party at her house on Saturday. She wants to meet the new kids.”  
As unbelievable as it is, Polly got even more excited, “see that’s nice” Toni said out loud what Betty was thinking, “I doubt that she has good intentions, if I’m being honest.” Betty added, “I doubt Cheryl Blossom is able to have good intentions. From all the rumours surrounding her family, didn’t her father kill her brother and then hung himself in there barn. Oh and then Cheryl burned down her own house. I tell you that family has a lot of issues.” Polly, always trying to see the best in people said, “all of this may be true, but she could still be a nice person.” Toni scoffed, “yeah sure, I’m still gonna go, because they might want to check us out but I want to check them out.” Betty once again agreed with Toni, like the two of them usually did. Betty got up and got dressed, Toni informed her that she had had plans with Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin and asked Betty if she wanted to join, which she as always said yes to. Polly as per usual didn’t want join them and went back to her room to text a secret person, no one was allowed to know anything about. Toni and Betty left 15 minutes later to meet the boys.

On the other side of Riverdale a black car drove into town and stopped in front of the Pembrook ,one of the most expensive places to live in Riverdale. The family that was inside the car, obviously driven by their own personal driver, lived in the penthouse. The penthouse in the Pembrook has two floors and way too many rooms for a family of 4, but a family like the lodges wanted to show everyone that they have money, much like the Blossoms used to always show off. Hiram and Hermione told there driver named Andre to bring their bags and suitcases upstairs and then walked inside, closely followed by Veronica. Jughead picked up his own two suitcases and walked inside, receiving a weird look from Veronica as he walked to the elevator, pushing the button. Veronica also walked to the elevator asking “Why are you carrying your own suitcases? That’s what we have Andre for.” Jug looked at her in disbelief “Andre has enough to do, carrying all your suitcases, I thought I’d be a decent human and help them out.” Veronica knew Jug didn’t necessarily mean to be rude, he was just in a bad mood, as per usual. “Whatever.” She replied, not wanting to continue this conversation. The elevator doors opened and the family stepped inside. Once the doors opened again they stepped out into their beautiful new room. Hiram informed his children which room belongs to who and Jughead walked off saying “I’ll be in my room.” He walked upstairs and sat down on his bed. About 5 minutes later Veronica walked into his room “Jughead we are invited to Cheryl Blossoms Labor Day party at her house.” Jughead obviously didn’t want to go, “Have fun” he replied. “No, no, no, you will come with me and we will have fun as well.” Veronica insisted. After a few minutes Veronica surprisingly convinced her brother to come to the party.


End file.
